This invention relates to mufflers and, particularly, to mufflers for hermetically sealed refrigerator compressor assemblies.
For many years, efforts have been made in the prior art design of such mufflers to enhance the sound attenuation of the muffler of the refrigeration compressor assemblies without decreasing the efficiency of the assembly.
Solutions to this problem in the prior art included the utilization of a compartmentalized muffler with internal flow gas tubes interconnecting the compartments. However, considerations of the parameters of size and cost severely restricted the ability to obtain a muffler design balancing optimum sound attenuation and operational efficiency for any given compressor motor size.